The Unexpected
by DragonsStories
Summary: Set during the events of Eona. Eona is still struggling to gain complete control of her power. She needs Lord Ido to help train her but their relationship seems to be changing. Eona finds herself lost and confused about what she is feeling and how she should react. Kygo needs her but does he really love her? Ido has always been a terrible man but can he change?
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Made Known

**A/N: **Ok so this is my first FanFic EVER! So please don't be too harsh on me! I loved the Eon and Eona stories by Allison Goodman, they were captivating and creative and wondefully written. I was however, very upset with the ending of Eona. I was devistated when Ido died and I was left wanting more Eona/Ido...So here is a little bit of story that I like to think happened in and amoungst Ms. Goodman's original story. It might eventually lead to a knew ending for the book but we will see. I have the first two chapters written and working on the third with a bit of writers block. Reviews, corrections, suggestions are all much appreciated so please write 'em up! I will continue if I get enough interest.

Also, I do not own any of these characters or the books. Eveverything original to Eona belongs to Allison Goodman. I am simply adding to her work. There may be spoilers if you have not read Eona, fair warning. Rated T just in case.

Alright let's get started! Hope you enjoy!

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

It had been several hours since the redirection of the cyclone. I had been sitting with Kygo and Master Tozay through various councils and meetings about our plan of attack upon arrival. It was now late and I sat alone in my cabin, on the cot unable to sleep. I had been plagued with memories of Ido, and the lie I had told Kygo. It had not been easy lying to him, regret had filled my heart and I longed for the truth to be known. However, a part of me remembered the touch of Ido against my body and it was not something I wanted Kygo to know about. Not because I feared his wrath or the loss of him, I wanted to keep it secret because it was my private moment, with a man that I...wait what is happening? What am i thinking? Something was then stirring within me and I found myself too restless to sit. I extended my legs to rise but a muted shuffle by my door halted the movement. Tensing, I braced myself for some imagined enemy. Fear that someone had witnessed Ido and I and had gone to Kygo now gripped me. As the door slowly broke open I was surprised and strangely relieved to see the form of Lord Ido hunched in the doorway. My surprise quickly turned to confusion and panic as I looked into his face. The usually tall, egotistical man seemed somehow smaller and troubled by something. Our eyes met and I could see a dark cloud stirring within him.

"Ido! What are you doing here?" I asked him, more to break his dark silence then in search of a response. My mind raced, this was the first I had seen him since the cyclone and the rush of memories brought a flush to my face and caused me to stagger.

"I don't know why I came, it seems foolish really. I just..."

He trailed off, almost in another place and my heart began to race as I remembered what had seemed to be his confession of love for me before we stopped the storm from tearing the boat apart. It appeared that Ido had been Huanted by the same memories. The only difference was that when I remembered my compulsion over him and the dark desire I had for the man a strong flush darkened my cheeks and a range of mixed emotions troubled me as my confusion over how I felt built within me. For him it seemed however, that the memories were welling inside and causing a change within him that I did not understand.

"After what we did together to stop the cyclone and what I told you. Eona..." I stepped back, knowing what he was about to say and it broke his speech.

"Ido, I know what you are talking about but I can't. I...I am confused and I need time to think things over."

"What are you confused about Eona?" For a moment his usual sly smile broadened across his face and a devilish look leaped into his eyes. Then it quickly faded again.

"I...I am confused about...why...um..."

Before I knew it he was swaying towards me, a confession on his lips. I backed away, unsure of what to do until I bumped down onto my cot. Ido sat next to me, slightly away at first, then scooted himself closer. He reached for my left hand and clasped it tightly. With a sorrowfully look he met my eyes and released a long sigh. I looked deep into his amber eyes and saw pain, sadness, and... no, I refused for it to be true.

"Do you know what was the only thing keeping me alive while Sethon held me prisoner?"

Weakly I replied, "No." I then looked away blushing. Inside me a burning truth came to light. It frightened me all at once but then strangely turned to happiness. Ido squeezed my hand tighter before revealing the truth.

"It was you Eona. The thought of you and my need to help protect you gave me hope in the pit of despair of his torture. While enduring his pain and the unbearable agony I clung to one unbreakable goal and it was to stay alive and see you again. I had to see you; I could not die knowing that he could also capture you. And I could not die without you seeing the new me. As if my hopes were made real you came to me in the cell. I was so close to death and about to lose hope. But then you were there...and now we are here... "

Ido slid closer, our thighs now touching, his face merely inches from mine. "I am tormented by the memory of you against my body" he said, "and it fills me with joy and sadness all at once. Eona, all the pain I experienced in that cell has been washed away. It is but a distant memory when I am this close to you. You have healed me my dear, in more ways than you know. And..."

I shifted then, stricken by his words and he paused. I knew what he would say next and I was not ready to hear it. His use of the endearment was already too much but if he said the words, such small words filled with so much meaning I feared I would pass out. Dizziness consumed me and my mind raced. Pushing through all of my fear and doubt however was another emotion, and it was growing stronger. As I made another move to rise Ido caught me by the waist and hauled me on top of his lap. The action was fluid and gentle and it caused a rise in me. His eyes searched mine for a response. For a moment I searched his. There was no trace of the silver Hua he used when he was charming. No, the gaze of his beautiful amber eyes was filled with such tenderness that I felt myself giving in to his truth. I shifted my gaze then, hoping he would not see the desire in my eyes and my heart. It was not a dark desire like what I had experienced before, this was different, it frightened me. Unlike the dark control of my compulsion over him, fueled by an equally dark desire, I felt a calling to him. It was beautiful and compelling. Before I could react further Ido rested his hand softly on the back of my neck and leaned down in a full, gentle kiss. A surge leaped through me, electrifying my Hua and filling me with the taste of orange and sweet vanilla. His taste was so welcoming, like that of his dragon. Deep within I felt a stir as if being compelled. But this was no compulsion born of power; it sprang from my inner being to form a deep feeling of passion and tenderness. The passion felt so real, so meaningful and yet I heard an echo of ancient love within it. "My dear Somo", had been Kinra's words to the former Dragoneye. Her memory and love was a part of me and I began to wonder if what I was feeling now for Ido was a residue of my ancestress' passion for the Rat Dragoneye that she had loved. But then again, the emotions felt completely my own, unlike the anger I felt from Kinra when I touched her swords. I could tell that was her ancient influence but this felt different. As if it was a completion of the ancient romance.

Ido slowly pulled away from the kiss to search my eyes. I understood his searching expression to be a silent request for permission to continue else he would stop. I smiled, unable to think or do anything else and the love in his returning smile melted me. He then bent and kissed me again, tracing his fingers through the thick tangles of my hair. This kiss was so unlike our others. Before he had been seeking my power and was willing to force it from me no matter the cost. Even when we were stopping the cyclone and I gave willingly, our kiss had been edged with certain darkness. But now...now it was so tender, so warm and loving that I could feel a stirring in my heart, in my Hua. The feeling was so familiar for I had felt it before, at least I thought I had, but before it had belonged to another man. It was what I felt every time I was with Kygo, only now I was with Ido. Kygo! I thought. Suddenly I felt regret and shame. I was betraying him, willingly. I was not here with Ido to save our lives. This time I had no excuse for the betrayal for it had been a slight excuse to release my dark desire for him during the cyclone. No, I was sitting here with Ido, feeling a well of emotions and it was because I wanted to...

As if he heard my thoughts Ido pulled out of our kiss again. The pain of separation I felt matched the pain in his eyes. To see it reflected in him tore through me and before I knew what I was doing I leaned closer to him. We both knew what I was doing but I didn't care. It was an invitation to him. It was a show of my willingness and my deep longing, and it was all he needed. With a smile so genuinely filled with joy he pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. His tongue meeting mine in a connection so exhilarating, our heartbeats matched in rhythm and our Hua pumped. I couldn't help but smile and as I laid a hand across his chest I felt Ido's heart leaping. With utter tenderness and passion he swept me up into his muscular arms and laid me softly on the cot. Moments later the warm strength of his body pressed against mine and I pulled him down hard against me. He released a low moan of pleasure as I ran my hand through his hair and down his back. With a rhythmic movement he left my lips to kiss my cheek, slowly, exquisitely moving to my neck which he captured with his hand from behind and swept into a low arch. "Eona" he breathed across my skin and it was so filled with passion that my breath caught and my skin tingled.

Everything I was feeling in the moment was so different from the moment Ido and I shared during the cyclone. The way he caressed me held the tenderness of a true lover, not the power seeking man he was before. Was he really a changed man? Even I felt different yet I couldn't help thinking about Kinra and Somo again. Ido's seeking hand brought me back to the moment as it met the curves of my body. I too found myself stroking him all over as the heat between us built. A sweet tension was forming but I was unable to pull myself away. It was not the rise of power as before, it was something deeper and more sensual. As if stricken with the same realization Ido ceased to move. He looked up at me and we stared at each other for a long tender moment our hearts racing. He shuddered and his breath came in ragged intervals. A slight layer of sweat was coating his bare skin and all of his muscles convulsed mildly. As he looked at me the love in his eyes was almost too much for me to bear. Then he closed the amber portals to his soul, clenched his fists and with a sigh of longing and regret he pulled himself upright.

The sudden disconnect left me feeling hollow and weak, a sensation matched in the sad slump of Ido's body and expression. He looked back to me and smiled. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against my forehead and said the words he had been holding back all along, "Eona, I love you".


	2. Chapter 2: Holding Back

Chapter 2

I stared blankly into Ido's eyes. I had known his feelings all along and I had been preparing for these words from him but now that he said them and everything was made real I was feeling a little overwhelmed. With what I assume was a great force of will he forced his body to raise, away from me and away from the temptation of the all consuming passion of the moment. He did not wait for any response from me, not that I was sure how to fully respond. I knew that I was feeling a mix of emotions inside, one of which was burning at me, but I did not know how to show it or even how I felt about it. Ido was a murderer, a traitor, and a liar. He manipulated whenever he could and he only sought power for himself. Yet, the man that stood before me now, muscles shaking in small tremors from the lasting effects of love, seemed completely different. He had changed, a true change. I could feel it in his loving touch, see it in his eyes, and...a strange sensation hit me. I could feel it in his Hua as well, but how? At the moment we were not bound in power, the energy world, or even in physical sensation. So how was I sensing the flow of his Hua course through me, steady and strong? This was not the residue effect I typically felt after such a personal connection, this felt like a lasting connection, as if a part of his Hua was forever bound inside of me. Ido was staring at me as I pondered and i realized he was preparing to leave, for both our sakes.

"Ido wait." I said softly.

"Eona what is it?" he said just as softly. "I really must leave now or I will not be able to hold back."

"I need to see something first."

With a return to his normal devilishly quick humor Ido extended his arms outward in a showing manner. "You are free to look at anything you have not already seen but I can assure you that there should be no disappointment. But I must also warn that I cannot take much more and if you try to expose me I won't hold back." At that he flashed a radiant smile and a look of impish satisfaction.

Containing a rush of laughter I looked him squarely in the eyes. "Please, what I am referring to is of a more serious matter. I am not concerned with that."

"You are good not to be concerned." he winked. Then let the humor slide into a more serious tone. "Ok my dear, what is troubling you?"

"Do you feel anything...different?" I asked him.

Ido gave me a questioning look then closed his eyes. He was still for a moment, and with an effort he returned his breathing to a normal flow. Then his body gained a slight edge of rigidness. With a snap his eyes flung open and he looked at me with an expression of awe. He had felt what I was sensing now.

Bracing myself I nodded at him then closed my eyes. I relaxed my body and cleared my thinking. Within too steady breathes I was out of my earthly body and into the energy world. It was a risk I was taking; the ten bereft dragons could spring at any moment. Tears welled to my eyes as I felt joy leap through me when I saw the majestic Mirror dragon crouched high above. Her infinite eyes met mine and I heard her call, the sweet cinnamon bond luring me to her power. She needed me. Only I could save her and the others from their slow deterioration. A wave of selfishness washed over me because I did not want to lose her. But I did not have time to ponder that. With a cry I tore my gaze away from her beauty to look across at the glowing energy body of Ido. I could see his Hua spinning at all seven points. I focused my attention on his green heart point which for so long had been small and lacking. To my astonishment however, the green swirling mass had not only doubled in size but had also become so bright that it now dulled the brilliance of his other Hua points. This was the change I had felt in Ido. And only one explanation made sense for the miraculous healing...his love for me had healed his broken heart point and changed the man completely. Ido was no longer the same man he was. The change was true and pure and the old ways of who he was had been washed clean. The truth stirred within me and caused another rush of emotions to build. But I had to focus. There was something else that I had to see and with sudden clarity it came into sight. A tiny, gold thread of Hua was now bound to Ido's heart point. I followed it from Ido's green Hua across the distance between us and realized that it then ended at my very own heart point. We were bound to each other, a thin trace of our Hua locked at each other's heart points. This however was not the temporary link that formed when I compelled Ido or Rikko or even when I communed with my dragon. No, this was a permanent, swelling connection that linked us together now and forever in love. I saw Ido raise his earthly hand to rest it upon the heart point in his chest. He sensed the link as well and knew its meaning. Suddenly I felt the heavy pressure of the ten begin to build on me. Becoming fearful I gave one last look at the wondrous Mirror dragon. Our eyes met for a moment and then I retched myself back into my earthly body.

Ido looked at me astonished. "Did you...see it?"

Knowing that if I confirmed I was admitting to much more I looked him deep in the eyes and replied, "Yes, I saw our link."

"And does it mean what I think it means?" He asked, taking a step closer to me.

I was still unready to confess it aloud. I looked at him, tears threatening to break forth and then I shook all over and looked away. The action and my silence had hurt him, I could tell.

"Alright Eona, I understand. I had better go now. If your Kygo finds me here we are both dead. I have over stayed and we both need to think" A sudden sadness and hardness appeared in Ido's eyes and his statement felt cold and pointed.

I had hurt him. But I could not help it, I just wasn't ready. He walked to the door but stopped his hand just above the knob. Without turning back to me he whispered, "Goodnight, Eona. May your dreams be pleasant and your rest fulfilling."

Before I could return the goodbye Ido opened the door and stepped through it. I was suddenly left alone feeling sad and empty. An ache grew in my heart, and the tears I had been holding back spilled forth. I pulled my legs close to my body and wrapped my arms around them. Rocking slightly, I cried until it was early morning. So much had changed and my emotions no longer felt my own. I thought of Ido, and Kygo and my confusion only intensified. Kinra help me! I thought. For the time being I had no clear answer and I resigned myself to let go of all that was troubling me. I meditated for a while, rejoicing in the simplicity of my inner being. I focused on the flow of my Hua and steadied my breathing till I relaxed. Finally exhausted, I laid down and fell asleep. The shallow rest I got was troubled and unfulfilling unlike Ido's wish. Before I knew it, the warm glow of pre-dawn washed over my face and I was awake again.

**A/N:** That is what I have so far. I really hope you liked it! If you do like it please review for encouragement. I am already working on a chapter 3 but I am struggling with how I want it to go. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3: Rising Concerns

**Ok so the work I had for this chapter became too big so I ended up splitting it into two parts. Because of this, chapter 4 should arrive very soon and I can guarantee it will be more interesting than this one. What is revealed in chapter for has been the inspiration for this story. All of this said; I am really desperate for some feedback from you guys. I really do appreciate your reviews and input more than you know. So please, I am asking you to review as you read the story and in return I promise that there will be a reward for your review. More than likely it will be a sneak peak to future updates. I really hope you guys like this next chapter (I know it's a bit slow but bigger and better things are to come) Thank you so much for reading! Without further ado I give you… **

Chapter 3: Rising Concerns

The sun was now cresting the eastern horizon but the ship still lie asleep. I had already been up and dressed for some time and now I stood on at the bow of the ship looking out into the water. Try as I might to divert them, my thoughts repeatedly returned to the past night and my time spent with Ido. When I thought of the tall commanding man my heart fluttered and my cheeks flushed. _What am I to do?_ Hearing padded footsteps I turned around. The thick bodied form of Rykko stood before me; Lady Dela was by his side, her arm locked around his. She looked at me and smiled then they glanced at each other in silent confirmation and Dela released Rykko's arm. I watched her walk away with all the grace and beauty expected of a courtier and I envied her smooth control.

Turning back to Rykko I greeted him, "Good morning Rykko".

"Good morning my lady", he replied coolly, "I would like to speak with you briefly if you have a moment".

"Very well, I am free now", I replied.

"Thank you" he said, inclining his head towards me. "Eona you know I have never been one to meddle and I want you to know that is not what I am doing now. I am also not one to talk around an issue so I will speak plainly with you. Eona I can feel the turmoil of emotions within you and I know who they center around. I can feel it through our bond and I can see it plainly in you now. The situation you find yourself in cannot be turned aside. It is understandable that you are confused and feel lost. You and Lord Ido are the last two Dragoneyes and still have a large role to play in this war. You need him to teach you the ways of a Dragoneyes but I can also sense more between you though I don't fully understand what it is yet. I also know that you need The Emperor and he needs you in turn. The Emperor is young but he is a good man and I would like to think he would do right by you", at this he raised an eyebrow. "Simply put Eona, I am urging you to consider all things. Dela and I want what is best for you, whatever it may be whether we like or not. But I also want to make sure that your feeling of hopelessness does to compel you to act rashly. Consider all things and be wise in your decisions. It is unwise to form unnecessary enemies but it is also unwise to ignore the wanting of your heart and cause it pain. That is all I will say." Rykko stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Our eyes met for a moment and then he continued on in the direction Dela had gone.

I was left alone again, on the deck, to contemplate what Rykko had said. Had he and Dela just given me there approval of Ido if I wanted him? _Is that what I want?_ Perhaps Rykko could also sense the change in Ido. Maybe they knew that the man truly loved me and was a new being. Ido can never undo what he has already done but I can fell the regret and sorrow within him from his actions. Knowing he will live with this pain forever is enough for me to respect his sincerity. I know at this point everyone expects me to be with the Emperor, even I had expected it. But I couldn't help remember that he was an Emperor and had certain _duties_ that were expected of him that I could not come to terms with. I am not of royal blood therefore by the laws of the land I cannot marry Kygo. I have also determined that I will never be a concubine. I would rather lose Kygo than be a concubine, locked within the royal walls of the harem. Then I thought, even if Kygo and I found a way to marry, could I be happy with that life? Could I live with the responsibilities of the court and still be the same woman? No, I do not think I could be happy. Being a Dragoneye was hard enough and came with enough responsibility and I do not think that I could take on any more. Things would be simpler with Ido, normal even. He and I could live a life like any other couple. _Oh what should I do?_

After my talk with Rykko, the remainder of the day dragged on and I met with Kygo by early evening. We spent several hours convening with Master Tozay before he bid us far well leaving Kygo and I alone in the cabin. He seemed preoccupied with the tasks before him and paid little attention to my presence. I stared at him while he worked and studied his features. His face was so perfect. Every contour and ridge seemed to have been chiseled from a fine stone like the great sculptures standing in the palace court yards. Kygo was everything I had ever dreamed of having in my younger years. Now he stood before me, the great Pearl Emperor. I knew I could have him for he loved me. Yet as I thought longer I knew that Kygo loved his land more and he would do whatever was necessary for it; even if it meant forsaking our love. He could not simply override an ancient law immediately after being crowned and it was an ancient law that would prevent us for being together. I was also weary of his hunger for my power and feared that once I no longer had it he would forget me. My gaze swept over the glowing form of the pearl nestled in the hollow in his neck and I again felt a rush from Kinra. Perhaps her need for the pearl was all that was drawing me to Kygo. Whatever it may be it seemed that fate had designed it not to be. I was slowly coming to terms with this realization however much it hurt. I did love Kygo but whether or not the love we felt for each other was real I could not tell. Our destinies were intertwined but it appeared more and more that the bond was for the sake of _mutual survival_ then a romance. Perhaps the promise I had made to him on that distant night at the palace was more prophetic then I had ever intended.

As I readied to leave the cabin Kygo turned up from his papers and clicked his tongue in realization of his rude behavior.

"Naisso, please wait. I am sorry for ignoring you. I am just so caught up in this mess and I am trying to make sense of a winning strategy that does not result in total loss."

I turned back and walked closer to him. "It's alright your Highness; I understand the importance of your tasks. I was simply leaving you to your work." I had not intended for my comment to come across so harsh and unfeeling but it had. Kygo sensed my mood and admonished himself again.

"Eona I truly am sorry" he said, lowering his head.

"No Kygo it is I who should be sorry. You truly are dealing with a lot in this moment and I am simply feeling overwhelmed by..." I stopped realizing my almost confession to him.

"Overwhelmed by what Naisso? Am I relying too heavily on you?"

"No no hardly. I am just overwhelmed by nothing of importance and ready to be off this blasted boat." I said with a weak smile. _Another lie_, I thought. How quickly and easily they were streaming from my mouth it seemed. _So much for his truth_ _bringer,_ I thought harshly.

Though he looked at me doubtingly Kygo seemed content to accept my excuse, for now. "Very well, Naisso. Why don't you retire to your room for a rest?"

"I think I will" I replied with a shaky voice. I was suddenly feeling exhausted from the turmoil of emotions within me and I knew I had to leave before they spilled out and Kygo learned the truth.

Seeing my instability, Kygo crossed the small distance between us and caught me in his strong warm arms. For one glorious moment everything felt right and secure in the world. All of my troubles and confusion faded and I felt safe. Kygo leaned his head down and nuzzled the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed tightly. His gentle hand cupped my cheek and pulled my face out of his chest to look him in the eyes. They were dark and inviting but did not hold the strange allure that Ido's amber eyes possessed. My mind began to wonder to Ido but I pushed the thoughts away so that I could enjoy Kygo's embrace. He bent his head further and our lips met with remembrance. It was a gentle, slow kiss that was filled with mixed emotions. I rested my hand on the strong corded muscle of Kygo's chest and felt his heart leap; my own was beginning to pound harder. Then I thought of Ido again and remembered the feeling of his lips against mine. This time I could not push back the thoughts and I pulled away from Kygo. He looked at me with a bit of hurt in his eyes but then it vanished. He looked down, almost embarrassed for some reason I could not tell.

"I am sorry Eona. You wish to retire and I am keeping you. I can sense that you do not wish to be here right now and that you need time." He said with a hard voice.

"But Kygo…" I started to argue but the words fell from my lips into silence. _How could he tell my discomfort? How could he sense the turmoil within me? _I thought. I stared at him in shock and he stared blankly back at me.

"Eona it's alright. I understand. You may go for now. We can talk about this later." He said and briskly returned to the mound of paper work before him.

I was too confused and in too much shock to argue with him. Somehow Kygo seemed to know what was happening to me. Fear set in as I wondered if he knew about Ido. I glanced at him one last time but he had already resumed his work so I turned to walk out. Before I stepped through the door I heard a whisper form Kygo.

"Goodnight _my Naisso. _I…I hope you know…" he began to say but trailed off.

I looked him but he continued to look down. Bracing myself I replied, "I think I know Kygo. But I think you know my reserves as well."

At this he raised his eyes to stare into mine and said, "I do, for I share them." We each nodded, a sadness filling the room and with that I turned and walked away. We had silently agreed to continue this conversation after we both had time to think. I returned to my own cabin, seeking the solitude it could bring. As I closed the door behind me I leaned against its cold hard wood and closed my eyes. Tears began to well and for the second time I let myself cry out my conflicting emotions. It poured from me in a blurry burn. Wrapping my arms around my body I stood there, alone and sad, and I wept.

…..

**OK everyone, that's it for now! Again I know it was a bit slow but I hope you liked it. Please please please review, you will be rewarded. I am looking forward to feedback. I will try to hurry on chapter 4. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hua Song

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I hope that I did not keep you waiting to long for this chapter. This is sort of the inspiration of my story so I wanted to make it right. I really hope that you all like it. So here it is!**

Chapter 4: The Hua Song

After I had wept for what must have been hours I had a renewed feeling of exhaustion which washed over me like a great wave. I walked to the wash basin in the corner of my makeshift room and splashed its cool contents onto my face. The water washed away the fine salt grit left by the tears and eased the burning flush on my face. I peered into the small mirror above the wash basin hoping to find some clarity. Though it was small and dirty, the mirror provided me with a rare glimpse of the woman I was becoming. My thick hair had grown considerably and now hung past my shoulders when unbound. My face had become more accentuated by raised cheek bones and thin eyebrows. I looked less like a boy then I had before but I was still far from the perfection of beauty. _Who am I? _I contemplated as I stared at my reflection. I had been thrown into so much change and responsibility and my emotions were so conflicting that I hardly knew who I was anymore. True, my dragon had changed me, how could one not be changed by communion with such a beast, but the changes that were reflected to me now were a result of something even deeper than the power of my dragon. Events, and more importantly certain people, had touched my inner being and forced a change in me that I am not quite sure I understand. Whatever it may be, I desired to learn about the person I had become, regardless of the fear that I may not like the what I learned.

Feeling restless, I mended my messy hair a bit, dawned fresh clothing and stepped out from my cabin in search of an unknown destination. The brisk ocean air against my face helped sooth some anxiety and brought a relief to the stuffy air of the cabins. I met few people along the way for many of them had already retired to their cabins for the night or had gone below deck to drink and play games of chance. The few guards I crossed lowered themselves into shallow bows and murmured regards like "M' lady", "Lady Dragoneye", and "Good evening". I inclined my head towards them in return and continued on. I wandered for a bit, taking in the fading evening but somehow, before I knew it, I found myself standing outside the door to Ido's cabin. I stood there, unsure of why I had come. I imagine that what I was feeling was much the same as Ido had felt the night before when he had come to my cabin. I raised my hand to knock on the door but the action fell short. Feeling stupid and unnerved I turned to leave again but a faint voice from within drew me back.

"Do you wish to come in or shall you stand out there all night building up nerve" Ido said in a muffled voice. Still feeling shaky, I reached out and opened the door.

Ido was sitting on his cot, legs crossed and chest bare. "Good evening Lady Eona." he said, rising from the cot. The formal greeting cut through me like a knife. He was still obviously hurt by my unwillingness to proclaim love for him. As I stepped through the doorway, I found myself staring at the contoured muscles of his strong chest. It was rigid and defined from many hours of training and held untold strength. A flush darkened my cheeks and I looked down, embarrassed by my open appreciation.

"Good evening Lord Ido" I replied as formally, hoping he had not noticed my staring. He only smirked at me but let my embarrassment pass without further pushing. When I finally entered, I was surprised at what I found within. Ido's room was very unlike mine. He had not been provided with any of the small luxuries given to me and it was unusually barren. It had no wash basin or wardrobe for clothing; nor a chair to sit on. Worst of all, and to my dismay, his cot was no more than a straw mattress without any coverings for comfort. Ido must have noticed my look of disgusted shock as I surveyed the room for he looked around as well then to me and said, "I assume this is further undo punishment and comes at the hands of Yuso. Or perhaps it is _Your_ _Emperor's_ doing, as a means of keeping me in check." Ido nearly spat the words out. I returned my gaze to him, trying to convey my sympathy.

"I will speak to _the_ Emperor at once about this issue. I will not have you living worse than a common prisoner. Criminal or not, you are still a Dragoneye and deserve more respect than this."

"Aw, how sweet of you Eona; perhaps your Kygo will fake some sympathy and he will grant me a blanket to sleep with on these cold nights" Ido said with a venomous glare.

"You do not need the _Emperor's _sympathy nor does he need your anger. You both need the others respect if we are to make this work" I replied as diplomatically as possible.

"And what exactly are we trying to make work Eona?" It was more an accusation then a question.

"We are trying to win a war against Sethon, remember? Whether we like it or not Ido, our power is indispensable if we have any hopes of winning. We all need eachother if we are to survive and if we are to free the dragons." I knew that Ido had meant more by his comment but I chose to answer as if I hadn't. Perhaps my mention of the dragons would distract him from Kygo.

He had notice my ruse but chose to likewise ignore it. "War or not, how could I respect that boy? He does not hate me as much for my actions as much as he does for lo…never mind" he trailed off.

"For loving me?" I pressed

"Never mind why Kygo hates me. Why have you come Eona? What do you want from me?" he said, changing the topic as quickly as possible. I walked nearer to him and smiled softly. He seemed taken aback by the gesture but his expression softened and his eyes glistened.

"I have something I wish to speak with you about." Preparing myself I took another tentative step closer to him but the raise of his hand halted me.

"That is fine. We can speak in a minute. Before that, I have something I would like to show you." His expression then resumed its usual sly cunning and I felt a bit unnerved by the sudden change.

"Very well, what is it?" I managed to reply but I could already feel my resolve waning.

Stepping within only inches of me, Ido scooped my hands into his own. The action was so unexpected that I swayed slightly, making the connection unsteady. Ido tightened his grip, locking me in place to anchor my body. My heart raced and within I could feel our Hua connection pound. Ido must have felt the sensations because he looked down at me, amber eyes as alert and devious as ever. I could see a hint of amusement and pleasure in his eyes from the presence of our bond. I could stare into his swirling amber pools endlessly and I saw a smile quickly touch Ido's face as he noticed my admiring expression.

"See something you like my Lady?" he smirked wryly "it appears you find me handsome after all."

My cheeks flushed and I turned away but not soon enough to hide my guilty smile of truth from Ido. _At least he is back to his normal smug, wicked sense of humor, _I thought happily.

"Very well, let us begin" he declared.

"What are we doing?" I asked unsure of his intent.

"I am going to show you how to see and hear the song of the Hua."

"The song of the Hua?" bewilderment plain on my face. I recalled a soft hum emanating from my dragon whenever we joined but I had thought it was unique to the beasts alone.

"Yes Eona. Every thread of Hua is alive with song; from the crawling insects to the Hua within you and me. Everything has this song and I want you to experience it." Not for the first time I cursed my lack of proper instruction. _I need Ido_, I thought.

"Shall we?" he asked, to which I gave a curt nod.

With a steadying breath Ido closed his eyes, tightened his grip on my hands and began the shift into the energy world. I followed close behind, feeling my mind clear and my breathing level off. Within two breathes I was in the energy world. At once the thrill of the Mirror dragon and my bond to her crashed over me. She was so beautiful and majestic, perched high above us in crimson splendor. I could feel Ido's joy as well as our dragons called to us simultaneously. The blue Rat dragon shrieked with joy as Ido came to him, but we had not come for their union. With an effort I wretched away from the Mirror dragon and I could feel Ido do the same with the Rat Dragon. The separation hurt but I could feel her steady presence in the back of my mind and it comforted me.

"Are you ready?" his mind voice asked.

"Yes."

"Then do as I do. I will show you quickly how to find the song then I will shield your presence from the ten dragons so that we may work in peace." I felt Ido take another deep, relaxing breath and he sank further into a placid meditation. Following his example I did the same.

"Good", he said "now try to focus. Give it very ounce of concentration you can muster for this is not a simple task. Even the most experienced Dragoneyes have a hard time finding the song and if they do many are forced to withdraw because the musical essence is too much to handle at once. I want you to focus on any one point of Hua you choose. Focus on it so hard that no other thought demands your attention. Then wait and listen. If you focus correctly, then you will not become overwhelmed"

"Alright, I will try", I whispered. Ido nodded with his physical body and I could tell that he was turning his attention to managing the ten bereft dragons. I looked around the energy world searching for a source of Hua to choose. Ido's body stood before me, swirling with Hua but something told me try a smaller target. I found the life-force of a small bird overhead as it sored through the evening sky and I chose it. With every bit of concentration I had I cast my mind out to the bird and wrapped my thoughts around it. Focusing on the pounding force of its life I waited and listened. To my disappointment nothing happened at first but then I began to hear something. Low and soft at first, it slowly intensified in my ear. Soon I heard a rhythmic melody that matched the swirl of the birds Hua. It leaped and bounded at regular intervals; the life of the bird was so joyous and strong as it sored the wind currents. Its melody was simple but beautiful and I almost cried at its harmony. It sounded like a small chime in the wind that rang out and softened with a small lilt. Each note matched the pump of the Hua as the bird mastered the skies above us. As the soft chime rang out I could feel it reverberate through my being as if the song was within me. It was a glorious sensation. I enjoyed the beautiful music of the birds life-force for a short time but I soon became overwhelmed with joy felt the urge to return to Ido and share my moment with him. Snapping back into my earthly body I grasped Ido's hands tightly, the action drawing him back to his earthly body as well. My utter astonishment and joy brought a smile to his face.

"You heard it then?" he asked, though it was not really a question.

"Heard it? I not just heard it but I saw it, felt it! I found a bird flying in the skies above us and focused on it. Its song was so beautiful I wanted to cry! It was like a soft chime echoing across the wind. Thank you Ido, thank you so much for showing me this!"

I grabbed him then, pulling him into a full hug. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me in. We swayed together with for a moment with the boat then I slowly pulled away, an idea on my mind.

Ido looked at me with a look of sadness and questioning but refrained from saying anything. I smiled and him and said, "I would like to try something."

"Very well" he replied smiling back, "what would you like to try?"

Without answering him I closed my eyes and on a second relaxed breath found myself in the energy world again. This time I went for a larger more complex target. Focusing with all that I was I cradled my Hua around the form of Ido's energy body. It seemed that my focus on him was easier to control because almost instantly I heard a soft hum emanating from him which grew in intensity. Each of his Hua points had an individual song unique to its rhythm. Together the points formed a harmonious melody that vibrated the air around him. Each song mirrored the rhythmic flow of the Hua within Ido and together their visual and audible presence was captivating. They sounded like a chorus of instruments all harmoniously playing together; each with its own exquisite rich sound. One song in particular was rising above the others however, its sound like that of a thousand drums beating in unison. The song was coming from Ido's heart point and it appeared to rise and fall in rhythm with his physical heartbeat. I was astounded by the sight and sound of the Hua at his heart point. It seemed that with his newly developed change in being, Ido's heart point had burst into life and was now full of love, compassion, and a beautiful music. The drum like essence matched the beat of his pulsing green Hua. As it swirled, the music pounded harder and as his heart relaxed is softened in tone.

Then I noticed the thin gold stream of the Hua connecting my heart point to Ido's. To my surprise, it too had a soft song emanating from it. It was like countless bells chiming at once. It reminded me of the great parades I had attended at the start of the New Year. Right at the moment that the year changed over, people all over rang out small bells to welcome in prosperity and good health. The thin gold thread had a similar sound to this and it was currently alive with song at the physical contact I had with Ido. Curious, I pulled Ido closer to my body. I was amused and surprised to find that not only did the thin thread of gold Hua burst into renewed vigor but Ido's heart point also began to race and pound. I realized then that the beauty and power within the song was directly related to the emotions and experiences of the person or thing's Hua it was flowing in; in this case it was powered by Ido's love for me and his current pleasure at our closeness. Ido was alive with song and his Hua was pumping rapidly. I realized that a similar sensation was occurring within me as well.

Losing my hold on the concentration, the sounds began to consume me and I could no longer take it all in. I withdrew to my earthly body with a wrench and found that Ido was within inches of my face. He was staring at me with an expression I found hard to read. He smiled at me and I smiled back, still overcome with an unexplainable joy.

"The bond in our Hua…" I started but the words faded into a broader smile.

"I know, I heard it too" he faintly breathed "it is beautiful."

Being so close to Ido, feeling his breath against my neck and remembering the sweet sound of our music made me want to deepen our contact. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled Ido's head down to my own and felt the familiar rush of emotions as our lips met in a sweet communion.

**A/N: OK there it is! I hope it is up to standards. I actually need your help from here on. I will write one more chapter to conclude this scene but after that I am a little stumped. I have a new ending in mind for the original book that I would like to write. I don't know if I should continue this story and rewrite the whole Sethon war chapters so that I can write my new ending or if I should end this story after the next chapter and start a new one for the alternate ending. What I am going to do is set up a poll for you all to answer this question with several choices. You can also PM me or review. I would really appreciate any advice you have. Also, like I did for the chapter before, if you review this chapter and tell me what you think, I will have a little reward for you. I need to work on the next chapter more but as soon as I have something good you will get a sneak peak for you review so please be patient with me. So please, please, please review! It gives me inspiration to go on and lets me know that there is interest in the story. Also, if you found any corrections I need to make please inform me. Thank you so very much. I appreciate you all. Hope to hear from you soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: Convergence

**A/N Alright, sorry everyone that this has taken my so long. Like I said, I was struggling with the continuation of my story but I think/hope that I have now found my way. Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback I have received so far. It is so encouraging and you guys are terrific. I can't thank you enough. In my last note I asked that you tell me how you wish the story to continue and the unanimous vote has been to continue this story to the end. I hope we won't regret this decision but I will and hope that it does not prove to be too much for me. Before I conclude I would just like to give a special shout out to some friends that have helped me make this story great so far.**

**Dragongirl423: You were my first review and have continued to be a lasting source of support and inspiration. Thank you so much.**

**BronzeStar47: You have been a tremendous help with advice and suggestions. I have been stuck a few times now and you have helped guide me out of the mud and gave me a few ideas on how to work things out. Thank you for being a springboard for ideas and helping me whenever I need it. You are much appreciated.**

**You are all MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**And now, I give you:**

Chapter 5: Convergence

Ido wrapped me in his warm embrace and a feeling of security engulfed me. We stood, intertwined for a moment longer then I broke our kiss and stared into his deep amber eyes. His feelings for me had obviously not been affected by our quarrel and he looked at me now expectantly. I smiled and leaned my head against his cheek.

"Eona" he breathed into my ear. Warm shivers ran down my spine and tilting my head back slightly I whispered in his ear, "Thank you Ido."

"Eona you must know…" he began.

"I do. I do know." I followed before he could finish. He sighed slightly, but did not seem upset.

"Alright Eona, it can be in time. I will wait an eternity if I must." I stared at him. The statement took me back a little but deep down I knew his words were true. Ido was never one to give up on something he wanted.

"Thank you Ido, for understanding." We smiled and parted from each other. I moved to sit on his cot so that we could converse about my concerns more comfortably.

"Before I give up however, you should know there is another way for us to make sweet music and it does not come from a Hua connection." He said with a deviously wicked grin. My astonishment only fueled his reveling and I could not help but smile at his ever devious nature.

"Lord Ido" I smirked, "if you remember, I have come to speak with you about a matter of rising importance." He mocked disappointment with a feigned pout but inclined his head for me to continue.

"Ido, what are we going to do about the dragons? Dillon and the folio are on their way and with them, the key to dragon's survival. I cannot enter the energy world without the ten bereft dragons assaulting me and it seems that the Imperial Pearl and the String of Pearls remain an ancient mystery to the dragon's salvation." My thoughts wondered to the portent in the Red Folio and the riddle and rhyme my mother had taught me. It still made so little sense to me. Again I felt despairing and hopeless.

"I understand your concerns Eona. I wish I could give you the answers you seek. The only answer I can see to our problems now is to wait for Dillon to bring the Black Folio. Its illicit power holds the key to the Dragon's survival."

"Ido, you have read the Black Folio. If it held the answers we seek would you not know already?" He shifted slightly and seemed restless.

"The Black Folio is shrouded with secrets and riddles. Though I have read it I could have interpreted something wrong or missed it all together. If we can get the two folios together though, perhaps their combined writings will reveal the truth. I know that the String of Pearls is called a weapon by our foolish predecessors, but perhaps it holds more than just the power of destruction. After hearing the portent in the Red Folio, it seems less like a weapon and perhaps more of a chance for survival. Have you told the Emperor about the power within the pearl and what it means? Have you told him about the blood power and the black folio or that it draws near with Dillon?"

I felt that he was still holding something back from me, but I let it go for now. "No, I have not told the Emperor. I do not want him to distrust me." Nor did I entirely trust him, I realized. A small smirk spread across Ido's face but it quickly vanished. He was pleased by my evident distrust.

"Good. Don't ever tell him Eona. If Kygo were to learn that the pearl is somehow related to the dragon's power or about the power in his blood, he may see fit to take precautions to guard himself against us. He may make the choice to preserve himself by binding us. The thought of losing one's power can be a…compelling thought, to say the least." The way Ido worded the last part of his speech caused concern to rise in me.

"Ido, does your need for power still motivate your actions?" I do not know where they came from but the words stung my mouth as the fell. "Is everything between us just a sick masquerade in order for you to use me without being obvious?" I had not intended my questions to be so blunt and tipped with anger but fear had sharpened my tongue.

Ido's expression remained unreadable but when he finally spoke I sensed a hint of hurt in his voice. "Eona, there was a time when that accusation may have held truth however the man I am today is hurt that my past has caused distrust within you. I understand your fears, they are reasonable, but I want to assure you in any way I can that I have found something far more important to me than more power. Something that I will protect at all cost, and that I hold dearer than even my own well-being." He looked at me sideways, partly embarrassed at the strength of his words and partly afraid that they held no sway with me.

I couldn't help but smile however. Ido's endearment warmed me and I felt my heart move to him. _How can a man like him make me feel this way? _I thought. Yet regardless of everything he had been I could feel my bond to him deepening. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. Relief soaked the smile, as well as pain. He sat close beside me on the cot and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"What I meant by that statement was that I of all people know what the thought of losing your power can do to a man. And an Emperor can be a dangerous enemy, as seen with Sethon. Until we fully understand the mysteries before us and what we must do to save the dragons, Kygo can be a threat to us though his fear. Though it is strange to say Eona, we must save the dragons; no matter the loss. I do not wish to lose my power, but I fear losing you more. I know it will be hard, for both of us, and I know it may be dangerous, but as long as you are willing to make certain…_sacrifices, _then I will be with you even to the end."

"By sacrifices you mean Kygo don't you?" I asked.

"Would it be a sacrifice for you to lose him?" He seemed to choke the words out, as if they pained him. "Would it be a sacrifice for your heart?"

"Yes it would." I stated frankly, "I do care for Kygo. We have been bonded by circumstance and it seems that fate has designed a purpose for us. However I also know that a relationship with him would destroy me. There is no easy way for us to merge our lives and a choice between heart and duty would have to be made. You and I both know what Kygo would pick if forced to make that choice. It is made even less probable if I am to lose my power to save the dragons. Without my power I hold nothing. So yes, it would hurt but I have resigned myself to the fact the Kygo and I cannot be."

Ido seemed saddened by the admittance of my feelings for Kygo; it was the first time I acknowledged them to him. However he refrained from voicing it. "I understand Eona, and I hope in time that you will see me the way you see him."

"Perhaps Ido, Kinra did choose Somo over Dao; they were _passionate_ lovers." I teased, tempting a response from him. To my satisfaction Ido could only clear his throat and produce an uncharacteristically nervous laugh.

I contemplated my ancestors for a moment. In their situation, love had compelled duty. And in the end, duty had killed love. How will it play out five hundred years later? I returned to thoughts of Kygo and the pearl and glanced at Ido and found him recovered.

"Despite everything, I do not plan to kill Kygo for the pearl. I am hoping that we will learn the truth about the pearl and a way to save the dragons without committing treason. I would rather not face the same fate as Kinra and Somo in that regard."

Ido nodded his head in solemn agreement. "I have no desire to be imprisoned again, nor do I wish death. We must find a way to save the dragons without the pearl else more than just power will be sacrificed before the end." I nodded, tears welling in my eyes at the thought.

"Eona, I want you to know that you hold more than just your power. It does not define you nor is it all that there is to you. I hope that the Emperor can see that as well as yourself. You are so much more than you think yourself to be."

"And when did you begin to see this Ido?" I said smiling, though the tears in my eyes began to spill over.

"I always knew you were special Eona, I just didn't begin to truly see why until I began to love you." With that he placed a gentle kiss on my head and closed his eyes.

_And I didn't begin to see why you were special, until..._I smiled at the thought and settled into his embrace further, feeling his warmth and stability. He leaned into me and we sat that way for a while longer.

_The end is near, I can feel it. _I thought. The time for action was approaching us. _Will I die in this war like Kinra had so long ago or will I have a chance at happiness? Ido, Kygo, the relationship between us. What will I do without my dragon? If we find a way to save Kygo, what will happen between us after this is all over?_ I had too many questions with too few answers and I began to feel lost.

I wanted to stay in Ido's arms all night; they provided a safe place away from the doubt and hopelessness that was consuming me. It was getting late however and I knew that I should retire to my cabin for some rest before the new day. Sighing, I rose from under Ido. He gazed up at me and his eyes followed my movements to the door. I turned back to look at him. To look into his eyes and steal one last moment of comfort.

"It will be morning soon and we both need rest. Tozay says that we should reach the eastern shores by midafternoon tomorrow."

"Good night Eona. You may leave me now but I know that you visit me in my dreams." He said with a weary smile.

"Good night Ido. I hope your dreams comfort and treat you well." I replied with a knowing glance, and stepped through the door. I quietly padded across the deck of the ship in the direction of my cabin. It was later then I had thought; everyone on board was deep in sleep and the sky would soon turn the pale purple color of predawn. As I neared my cabin door a guard stepped out form the shadows, sword drawn.

"Put down your weapon and be at ease, it is me, Lady Eona." I said with as much authority as I could muster.

"My Lady, what draws you out so late into the night?" The figure stepped forward into the moonlight to reveal the form of Yuso. I jumped in realization of the man's identity and my heart began to race. _Does he know from where I came? _I thought in a panic. Something told me he knew I hadn't been in my cabin while he lurked near its door. But why was he here? He was not part of the guard rotation placed near my cabin.

"Oh, Yuso it is you. Good evening. I needed some fresh air. My cabin has grown stuffy and dry and I could not sleep. I went for a short walk on the deck and I am now returning to rest." It was the best lie I could come up with and it held partial truth.

"Very well my Lady. We can't be too safe with Sethon's spies everywhere and the _Lord Dragoneye_ aboard. He is crafty in the ways of deception and I wouldn't want his Majesty's Naisso to be tempted into treachery." Yuso's words hit home with stinging accuracy and I shifted under his sudden accusation.

"What is it you are saying Yuso? Let us not dance around words."

"Only that I have seen you with the _Lord Dragoneye _and I see the looks and small touches exchanged between you two. I am not so easily deceived as our young Emperor in these matters. I am not blinded by emotions." he spat.

"Yuso, you have always been down on Lord Ido and you take every opportunity to treat him with malice. Your words hold little weight with the Emperor on this matter and it is you who are deceived into thinking otherwise. I am the Emperor's Naisso and I hold more favor with him then a hateful, disobedient man like you. You would be wise to remember your status and not meddle in the affairs of a Dragoneye." I forced as much power and menace into the words as I could hoping to scare the awful man away.

"No _Lady_ Eona, you would be wise to remember your status and how fragilely it rests. You are no more than a treacherous snake who worked her way into the Dragoneye order with lies and deceit. You cannot control the power of your beast yet pretend to have mastery so the crowds will awe at you. You have even wound your way around the Emperor. He too has fallen for your tricks and sees not his nearing demise."

"Is that a threat on the Emperor Yuso, or on me?" I narrowed my eyes and smiled, hoping he would fear the repercussions of his words.

"Test me not girl or we shall see how much weight my words carry with the Emperor. I do not think you are willing to take the risk should I go to him. I know more than you think and you better be warned to what I am capable of."

"I know that you are capable of hate, viciousness, ruthlessness, and deceit. I am not some child or helpless woman to be frightened by your words." Yuso raised his hand in a threatening manner but I continued. "Strike me if you dare and we shall see how high a favor you hold with the Emperor. He may choose a swift death for you rather than a slow torture in confinement. You forget who and what I am. Now you be warned Yuso, of what I am capable of." He spat on the deck and sneered at me hatefully. I held my ground and rose to my full height.

"Retched girl." He mumbled and with a distasteful glare he sunk back into the shadows, leaving me alone to shake with fear and uncertainty. I released a breath that I had not realized I was holding and felt my body tremble slightly. Yuso was a dangerous man and I had just made a very strong enemy of him. Something seemed wrong in his behavior but I brushed it aside because more pressing matters demanded my attention. With one last shiver I stepped inside my cabin. Before closing the door I peered into the darkness behind me. A shadow shifted out of view and I slammed the door shut, locking it with force. I did not understand it then, but a feeling of dread washed over me and my neck prickled.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I appreciate every bit of support. If you enjoyed the chapter or disliked it, please review and tell me what you think. I want to make the story right and I need you help for that. I am open to ideas so if you have one that you would like to see thrown in let me know. Also if you find any corrections please tell me. I hope to get some feedback from you guys, its keeps me inspired and motivated. Thank you again so very much! I hope to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Yours Truly, DragonsStories**

**P.S. I may be revising some of the older chapters so keep an eye out for updates.**


End file.
